Joestar
"I've been saving Hatsune Miku for you." General Information Joestar joined tanboards November 7th. Their gender identity is a mysterious cloud trapped in a little jar on their desk. They are a very feminine person, owning dresses and wearing makeup constantly. Their signature style is wearing mostly black clothing. Joestar likes to get along with the users on Tanboards and tries to impress them with their content. Appearance Has noted to look "like a stereotypical non-binary person." with dyed pastel blue hair, but had shown previously to have brown hair on the site. On other sites They have said they "Look like a muppet." likely referencing their uncanny resemblance to Muppets Sam Eagle and Zoot. Standing at 5"7 and growing, Joestar is taller than some users. Interests Joestar is known to like comic books, video games and anime. They are a huge fan of sports anime, and indulges in any sort of media that has gay undertones to it their favorite animes are Ookiku Furikabutte, No.6 and Samurai Flamenco. They watch or play video games such as Kingdom Hearts, Metal Gear Solid, Viva Pinata and Fire Emblem. Joestar doesn't very much like talking about their interests, as they feel they are overbearing when they do so, but they also have no control over how they run their mouth. Joestar is a genuine fan of Yaoi The Fanime, and has secretly written theories on their own about it. They love Dial the most out of any character, and protects his status as "The Best Yaoi the Fanime Character (Objectively)" but has admitted they place Pittsburgh at the same place Dial is, due to their inability to separate them from each other. Relationships Amaranth Joestar is in an alliance with Amaranth, as they are both a part of Texasboards. Seem to always meet up at night, and always are the last ones to end up in a Togethertube session. Joestar is the only person to know Amaranth's seme-uke quiz result, which they agreed was a "Texan secret." They both bond over the web-series Carmilla, and Joestar had once drawn a portrait of Amaranth as part of a fanart for Idol the Fanime. Amaranth has said Joestar is considered "cool" in her eyes, which seemed to make their self-consciousness boost. Tangerines Tangerines and Joestar are often seen bantering. Joestar looks up to Tangerine's fanime "Idol the Fanime" and holds it in high regards, even making it part of their identity. Joestar seems to find Tangerines quite funny, and frequently attends the Togethertubes that Tangerines hosts. Tangerines has complimented Joestar before, which had made Joestar extremely happy. Idol Idol is considered one of Joestar's closest and most long-known friend on the site, meeting possibly around late 2011 or early 2012. They look up and respect Idol greatly as Idol has effected their life positively. They consider Idol to be truly, genuinely iconic with a memorable persona. Idol has influenced Joestar's love of Monster High and had motivated them to collect more dolls, something Joestar needed after what happened to their previous collection. They feel that Idol is one person who truly cares about them as he has stuck around all this time. Lady Joestar heavily agrees with Lady on most everything, and hasn't really found anything they dont agree with them on. They think Lady is hilarious, and looks up to them. Joestar thinks Lady is one of the bravest people on Tanboards, also thinking that Lady is very stylish, with amazing mini-profiles. Trivia * Their favorite Kingdom Hearts characters are Riku, Saix and Namine. Their favorite FE:A chracter is Kellam, their favorite Oofuri character is Suyama. * Joestar's hobbies include drawing, writing and making videos. * Has been claimed to be kc's sockpuppet account, or simply kc's citizen alter ego. * Once ship-shamed something they knew nothing about. (Later regretted this.) * Joestar has commented cruelly on 1120's status in YtF as dead, but only as a rebuttal about the pairing 1120/Pittsburgh. Either way, Joestar does in fact ship 1120 and Pittsburgh together, but admittedly not as much as Dial/Pittsburgh. * diet pesto hair Categoria:Gayest Tanboards Users Categoria:Secret Ghosts Categoria:Users